Red stray
by Goodxbad13
Summary: This is a story about a boy. That have to deal with life. He just wants to be free. And have fun doing sei x kuroka issei x harem op issei.


**Chapter 1 :the beginning**

 **The sky , and seemingly endless place the every creature dreams of reaching . And many creatures have like birds and insect's even humans have reached what was thought to have only been a dream . But there is only one true king of the sky , and that is the dragons**

 **One of the mightiest , prideful and freest of races.**

 **They are creatures of power who leave great trails of destruction behind them. Using there sealed wings to summon huge storm to ravage the land , there sharpened claws to rip the earth apart and there fangs. A dragons fangs are the most frightening part of their body , and dragons fangs would send shiver down a humans spine for they are shaper blade and Shield than anything a mere human could create.**

 **These are the aspects the caused dragons that became kings of the sky. But they also caused the dragons downfall. Many people envied there power and wanted it for themselves no matter the cost.**

 **Like a certain man, or devil since this person was no human at all. He had a plan to kill human mother to take a boy to have his dragon power to himself. He went to the shrine to start his plan , he and his group to get the boy. He grin evil at the house to start the hunt.**

 **《《《《** **Time skip** **》》》》**

 **There was a single tower standing in the ground a certain castle , but this a strange tower it was easily one hundred meters tall and twenty meters wide. But that not what was strange it was that this tower had no root or even windows just single door to get in and out , and it's not like this tower was in bed condition it was actually very good.**

 **Most people wondered what that tower was for whenever people visited. Due to the master other the castle never saying , all he would ever say is "that's where my little project is. " Little did people know what was really in that was a single boy of 8 years old.**

 **This boy who was lying on the floor of the tower looked kind of strange, had long brown hair the flowed down to about the middle of his back he had golden tattoos on his body and had brown eyes the same as the color in his hair as well as pale white skin. But that's not what was strange about his what was , was black scales wing protruding from his back.**

 **This was the young ½ dragon. Is issei hyoudou in his hybrid form.**

 **At closer look of the boy it seemed he was no just sitting there. It looked as if he was bound to the floor with chain round his ankles and his wing cruelly grounded from the iron poles piercing through them**

 **As the young ½ dragon sat there he would do only one thing , and that was to stare at the sky. He truly loved for his freedom for this was the greatest torture for a dragon allowing them to see the sky but not to fly it.**

 **That was his master designed the tower with no roof so he could slowly destroy his mind.**

 **Creek!**

 **The door to the boys tower was slowly opened and out walked a handsome middle aged man with short jet black hair and dressed in a nice Grey suit. He walked over to the boy with a smile plastered on his face and happily sang "HEY issei Kung ready for today's game."**

 **The newly addressed issei stared at the man with a blank face.**

" **Ready go" the man happily chirped as he clicked his finger. Suddenly a large dark energy started to pour out of the boy , what caused this was the man draconian suppression seals located in the room.**

 **As the every as pouring out the man pulled at a small pair of silver scissors and side "ready to cut." At he stared snip at the black and golden draconian energy slowly approaching him.**

 **Issei roared out in pain every time his energy was being cut.**

 **What issei 's mater was attempting here was to sever issei energy so that he could absorb it to gain draconian energy as well as demonic. But to do that energy had to be in its purest form so that it could be absorbed safely.**

 **So every night issei was forced to fight many creatures and monster to strengthen himself while every day issei had his energy cut away for testing it purity.**

 **And this was causing issei so much pain because dragons are the physical manifestation of power. So cutting his energy away was like his very life away causing away was like his very life away causing him excruciating pain.**

 **This continued for so long that issei could no longer keep track but by the end he was lying on the floor unable to move.**

 **His master who was just recently standing the side walked over and looked at issei and spotted on him as he spewed out "you dawn ½ lizard you have fucking been here for 5 year's how long will it take to make your aura pure." He kicked the child in the stomach as he stomped out of the room fuming and swearing.**

 **Issei quietly sat back up and continued staring out to the sky until he heard a soft meow.**

 **Issei attention instantly changed as he finally showed some emotion with a small smile on his face as he quickly turned around and finally spoke "kuroka "**

" **in the flesh nyaa" spoke a young black haired yellow eyes girl was older than issei.**

 **This girl also wasn't normal for she had two black cat ears perched atop her head and two black cat tails swinging behind her back.**

" **Horrible" be mumbled with a depressed look in his face as he looked at kuroka.**

 **Kuroka was a young girl road 11 years old . Kuroka was brought to their master's castle shortly offer issei with her little sister shirone. Kuroka had told him that when they were young their parents killed , and thought there master was a blessing taking them into a nice home.**

 **There was until experiments started.**

 **There master would not touch shirone due to kuroka full cooperation with experiments to master her senjutsu.**

 **You may wonder what senjutsu is but kuroka said that senjutsu is the power over all life , and that she and her sister can use it because they are nekoshou a very rare and powerful youkai.**

" **Nyaa . What's wrong." She said with a small from.**

" **Huh . Nothing."**

" **Want me to help fix your soul , nyaa" kuroka me owed with a toothy grin.**

 **I nodded slowly with a smile on my face. Kuroka had been a great help , she was able to use her senjutsu to heal my soul that was constantly being ripped apart to stop myself from losing my mind.**

 **Though it was a little awkward.**

" **strip then , nyaa " she said happily as she winked at me.**

 **I signed as I pulled off my tattered clothes with a blush on my face.**

" **can we really not wear anything "squeaked out.**

" **no , you know the more skin contact the better the healing , nyaa."**

 **《《《** **4 years ago** **》》》**

 **A small child lay on the floor with cold dead eyes. With bangs over most of his face and multiple injuries covering his body , ranging from burns , cuts and bruises.**

" **Nyaa , I wonder what's going ro be in this tower " said small cute voice**

 **Issei not even bothering to move just stayed there staring at the sky.**

" **hello " chirped girl girl as she as skipped over " what's up you , were you get all those injuries. "**

 **Issei did nothing just stare blankly at the ceiling.**

" **what's with you, why won't you say anything, nyaa" She growled out as she grabbed his shoulders shaking him.**

 **Causing his bangs to move to the from the force.**

" **what happened to your soul, nyaa" She said in a small meow. His soul was nothing like she had see before it was punctured and shredded. Barely maintain his consciousness and personality. " let me help"**

 **She pulled off issei poor fitting clothes leaving him as naked as the day he was born , while she slipped of her own smell black kimono before hugging him tightly " I make you better " she said with determination.**

 **A few hours after kuroka wondered into the tower issei sat up and stared at the sky.**

 **But he was different than before , the colder in his eyes returned to that of the brown as his heir color**

 **He than heard a little meow , and noticed he was naked along with a little black haired cat girl hanging on to him. Though he was not nervous or flustered since he was only four and did not completely understand the situation.**

" **Nyaa , how are you feeling " she softly purred out.**

 **Issei did not respond.**

" **Is something wrong?"**

 **Issei just shook his head.**

" **way won't you answer me , at least tell me your name." She purred rather angrily.**

" **issei hyoudou "was all he said.**

"… **is that your name , nyaa" She spoke in surprise.**

 **《《《** **present** **》》》**

" **what are you thinking of ise-kun" She happily spoke as she hugged up to him with a blushing.**

" **the first time you healed me" he replied.**

 **Nyaa , oh that was years ago we done it loads since that". She said with a smirk.**

 **Issei blushing "we have " he sighed.**

" **why you sighing ise-kun , don't you like hugging me " she said with a fake teary face."**

" **no!" he quickly said surprising her" but I would like it if this torture stopped."**

" **Yeh me to " she softy spoke as she nuzzled into him.**

 **When issei calm down. Kuroka was just laughing at issei at the situation.**

 **Calmly sat next to kuroka. " let had a weird dream"**

 **Kuroka start to listening to issei , and she ask "what was it."**

 **Issei he hack , "were dream." Weird dream ". What issei said.**

 **Kuroka asked. "it was a but my mom dad what then told me to be strong, kind and never give up and a red dragon pop out in my dream and told me to get up." What is said. Kuroka just look at confused look. And Said , "maybe it mean something", what kuroka said to issei.**

 **Issei just look at kuroka and understand what she means.**

 **They just enjoying each other's company until she meters her sister at night.**

 **They just enjoying each other company until she meters her sister at night.**

 **Issei just went to sleep when she left.**

 **《《《** **A Few Days Later** **》》》**

" **Ready for your next test" master joyfully smirked as he drew the familiar silver scissors.**

 **Painful screams from the tower for many hours until it reached about midday and all that was a bloody and beaten issei in his pool of his own blood.**

 **Though issei did not care.**

 **He was used to the pain from many years of suffering and just waited happily for his friend to come spend come with him.**

" **issei ! " he heard in his only friends voice as she got closer.**

 **She ran into the room screaming and crying diving into issei who was still in a small pool of blood.**

" **shirone. That bastards targeting shirone" She cried. "He said my training was complete and he is going to target her next, she won't be able to survive she not as strong as me it's going to kill her."**

" **please issei help me save her, let's kill that bastard and escape from here " she then noticed issei wounds "let me heal you" She sobbed as stripped from her kimono using senjutsu to quickly heal his wounds.**

 **Issei stared into her golden eyes and simply said "break the seals and we will escape."**

 **Kuroka had a bright smile and hugged him before pulling him into a kiss. It was only a small innocent kiss on the lips, it had no tongue but it was still a kiss there first for kuroka. And they both blushed deeply as they avoided eye contact.**

 **When issei had finished healing, they dressed quickly ready to start there plan to escape and punish there bastard of a master who ruined their lives for his own selfishness and greed.**

 **Issei stared at the sky once more truly hoping this would be the last time he saw the sky through the metal bars above him hoping he would soon be able to fly with his wing though still horribly mangled and "I can be free like a dragon ." thought issei.**

 **Kuroka quickly darted around the room, touching spots and channeling her energy into them before moving onto the next.**

 **She soon stopped running around when the wall that was once blank was covered in deep red magic circles, these where the dragon suppressant seals there master had placed to suppress issei strength, though there was something slightly different in the Centre of each mark was small flickering mass of white energy it was kuroka 's senjutsu.**

" **break the seals, nyaa" She spoke softy as the white energy quickly grew engulfing the seal before they shattered.**

 **Issei 's eyes shot wide, feeling as though thousands of weight where taken off of his mind and body. Though he could still no move properly sine his shackles remained.**

 **Kuroka then approached issei with senjutsu covering her hands and grabbed the chains that bound easily ripping them apart.**

 **She then went round his back and grabbed the metal rods protruding through his wings and sadly smoking " this may hurt a bit " before quickly yanking them out the mangled winds.**

" **ahhhhhhh! " he screamed as his reptilian wings were now agape with the black scales cracked and many holes you see his golden tattoos his wing and body.**

 **Kuroka quickly hugged his, trying to ease the pain with her senjutsu. But to no avail 4 years old wounds do not heal that quickly.**

 **Issei stood up with his face in pain and said "are you ready to go. "**

 **Kuroka went over and tightly his hand with a face held many emotions and said "yes, nyaa."**

 **The two quickly sprinted out of the tower into the main yards of their master's castle and began the journey to the main house hold.**

 **When they reach the castles large gate they did not worry even though it was locked since they were both respectively members of his peerage they could just enter the castle.**

 **When the two entered they began to traverse the castle.**

 **Kuroka leading the way since issei had actually never entered the building, actually the only place he's ever been where his mother shrine and park at his home in Japan.**

" **This way, we are almost to mine and shirone room , nyaa" She said gleefully has we dashed down the corridor , and reached a wooden door with a picture of a black cat and white painted on it.**

" **This it, nyaa" She buzzed as she pushed open the door and ran in, still firmly gripping issei hand.**

" **shirone I'm back come out!" She yelled looking for her little sister. "shirone where are you, nyaa.' There was no response.**

 **Kuroka starter to look around worked her eyes went wide.**

" **hey kuroka, oh and is that issei" someone sang happily in the corner of the room in the direction kuroka was looking. It was there master and he stood there with a evil smirk oh his face. " kuroka your in big trouble, you know issei can't leave the tower" he said in the same sing songs voice.**

" **whereas shirone" She said in a shaky voice as though she knew what the answer was going to be.**

" **oh little shirone, she's just no her way to the special room" he spoke darkly with an evil smile spread across his face.**

" **No,no . . ." She meekly repeated with her whole body shaking.**

" **noooooo!" She roared as she lunged at him with fist covered in senjutsu.**

 **He simply side stepped and dodged the raged filled punch flying towards, and fluidly moved to easily avoid the barrage of hits kuroka soon sent at him.**

 **He simply side stepped and dodged the raged filled punch flying towards, and fluidly moved to easily avoid the barrage of hits kuroka soon sent at him**

 **Issei just stood to the side letting kuroka release her pent up anger though his was burning as well.**

 **Kuroka quickly tired herself out from the constant senjutsu punches she was throwing and the metal damage from not even hitting his and his smug face. She started to slow down but then it happened.**

 **Her small fist lightly grazed the side of their master's stomach.**

 **A normal punch would to nothing when barely touching the body, but this was encased in senjutsu which also know as the power over life. That little punch caused to organs in the way of it to rupture and bleed though it was not a fatal injury.**

 **Their master instantly coupled up a small bit of blood, with his grin disappearing from his face and his eyes now turning blood shot raised his fist now encased in demonic energy and hit kuroka in the head knowing her into the wall on the over side of the room.**

" **All that's left is the half breed now huh" he said with his sing voice now gone.**

 **Issei's eyes where like green dragon 's eyes with pier rage from the early event of seeing his dear friend fly across the room.**

 **Now engulfed in rage issei gave into his primal instincts as like a dragon, to destroy. He had some black scales his golden tattoos we start to glow . But his Hans one was like a dragon clause black and golden tattoos on it but the left hand a red metal on it with a green jewel on It**

 **He wildly swung his aiming for the man but failing due to his anger dulling his movements.**

 **The man just slapped issei in the face sending him crashing through the room and landing near the barely conscious kuroka.**

" **Bad children you really need to be punished the man side in a deep angry voice.**

 **Issei once again stood up readying to charge with a simple low growl, what he felt a had grab him he looked back to see kuroka barely putting on a smile to look at him which made him calm down.**

 **He leaned down to kuroka and hugged her giving her light kiss on lips in which she blushed a light shade of pink. He then went down and picked her up like a bridal carry style which made her blush grow more.**

" **ohhh, what do we have here you two dating or something?" he said as though an idea just came to his mideast. "then maybe I should do something like rape her front of you!" He side with a evil smirk. What made issei mad, kuroka calm down he look at her, and said go to your sister and runway. But kuroka no but she knew he was right. But the Idea Was Cruel But She Can Said No to issei .**

 **Issei put kuroka on the side " and she side" you come back to me you got that ise-kun" She left to her sister.**

 **Issei look at bastard getting ready to till the bastard for all the shit he put issei through.**

 **But issei head a in his voice in his head but the voice was tell issei what to do ,and issei was set in fighting stance getting ready**

 **Issei master head evil smirk and he side "issei Kung do you won't to now a secret abut mommy. The night that I got you that I the one how killed your mommy that night was me "he said to issei.**

 **Issei was passed at the time issei just rushing to kill bastard issei said "I'm going to kill you " said issei.**

 **Issei running to him but issei hand a weird flames on his right hand the where black and green.**

 **But his master dodge it but he issei was glowing red color. And red dragon armor he realized he fucked up big time and his the wrath of the red dragon emperor.**

 **Issei he heard the voice a general but it said "(balance breaker )" he don't care how he look those weird flames on his right hand and through it like a be me it kill his master in one hit and he was gone.**

 **Issei destroyed half of the mansion and fly a way to the fire station and pass out.**

 **《 《《** **with kuroka at the time** **》 》 》**

 **Kuroka with running get her sister to meet up with issei.**

 **Kuroka got the room yelp her sister name "shirone shirone !" and find her sister tide to the wall hollow eyes.**

 **She got her sister and got out of the room and she felt a huge amount power and just left the mansion.**

 **《 《 《** **A day with kuroka after math** **》 》 》**

 **A red Women Walk towards kuroka . she saide "I now you are in the cave just come on " kuroka walked out of the cave while holding her sister on her back. She notice how strong the woman was scared what she was going to do to her and sister but the women saide " I not going to hurt you in just want to know what happened that night. "**

 **Kuroka just saide " who are you. Nyaa"**

 **The women just saide " oh where's my manners my name is sirzeya Lucifer ."**

 **Sirzeya was setting up a magic seal side " come here we're going to my office to talk." Kuroka followed freaked out inside her head she just follow sirzeya to magic seal and said "just don't hurt my sister I will follow you." Said kuroka**

 **《 《 《** **2 hours later** **》 》 》**

 **Kuroka was mad that issei is was given the title stray Devil . And sirzeya said "I sorry but issei hyoudou given the title stray devil for the murder of his own master ." said sirzeya**

 **Sirzeya said " if you don't have a home to return to. you can Stay with my family " said sirzeya**

 **Kuroka didn't have a choice she just accept the offer. But she was sad that Issei Was All A loan .**

 **When they got to the gremory mansion they the you were greeted by the family .**

 **They were listening to her story about what happened They we're sad but they now how devil Society works. They the show her to her room for her sister to sleep . But kuroka walked to the window to look at the Moon. She was thinking about issei " I hope you are safe ise-kun. I miss you so "**


End file.
